


Random Ramblings

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: Just random drabbles that are entirely unrelated.Pairings are the chapter names.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. Hermione and Draco

****

**All the Stars in the Sky**

She woke to the sound of his voice. Smiling, she remained silent, listening to him talk softly, quietly, gently.

“I will spend eternity caring for you. You are more important than my own life, and know this, my son, I have more love for you than there are stars in the sky.”

A tear escaped down Hermione’s cheek, her hand reached out to slide through his hair. “Draco.” 

He smiled up at her and she closed her eyes, feeling his lips press gently to her swollen belly.

“And I love your mummy more than there are stars in the sky, plus one.”


	2. Hermione and Draco

**Punch**

“Who gave you that black eye?” Blaise asked.

Goyle sniggered. 

Crabbe made a choking sound.

Draco glared at them both and stormed up the stairs, slamming the dormitory door... but not quickly enough.

“...Granger...”

Her name floated up the stairs, followed by howls of laughter. 

Draco slung his robes across his bed and stomped into the bathroom. His reflection showed a dark bruise already forming beneath his eye. 

He touched the spot where she had hit him, and a smile twitched at his lips. 

“Granger,” he whispered.

And his heartbeat sounded her name.


	3. Hermione and Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Lumione's Pop-up Visual-Prompt Drabble Game.

**LACES**

One by one I slowly pulled the laces. 

I’d looked forward to this moment all night. Her choice had surprised me, but as the evening wore on, my surprise turned slowly into unadulterated need. 

She’d moved so easily, so gracefully, the constrictive bindings not bothering her at all. And I shouldn’t have been envisioning what was beneath her gown, but the traditional corsetry enhanced her in ways that had caused me to think of very cold things. 

“Why are you taking your time?” she asked. 

“I find my nerves are somewhat stretched.”

“ _You’re_ nervous?” She giggled. “We’ve done this a thousand times. Why are you nervous?”

I halted my task and took her hand in mine, running my thumb over the small silver band that now shone in the light. 

“A thousand times might be true.” I kissed her fingers. “But this will be the first time I make love to my wife.”

She smiled at the term. I’d not used it all evening, waiting until we were alone, knowing the effect it would have. Under her steely exterior was a hopeless romantic and I’d only wanted her to hear me when I said the word for the first time. 

“Wife,” she whispered. 

“Wife.” 

Her smile curled into something I’d seen quite often — every one of those thousand times — and she placed my hand back on the laces. 

“Husbands don’t leave wives wanting, Lucius.” 

I leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly resuming my task, the sound of the laces flicking through each eyelet causing her breath to quicken until the corset hung by the last thread. 

She glanced down, her breath catching in anticipation. The corset hit the floor and I scooped her up in my arms. 

“And husbands don’t disappoint wives, Hermione.” 


	4. Hermione and Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Lumione's Pop-up Visual-Prompt Drabble Game.  
>  Picture prompt- 300 words

**SURPRISE**

“Lucius, what are you doing?” 

“I didn’t know how to wrap it!”

Hermione scooped up the tiny puppy, the red bow slipping from its head. “It’s a puppy, you don’t wrap it.”

The tiny dog whimpered and licked her cheek. 

“Well, how do I make it a surprise?”

“You just take it with us. It doesn’t need bows and ribbons. It’s a surprise on its own.”

Lucius looked at the puppy, it was staring up at Hermione with eyes full of longing. Hermione rubbed her cheek on its soft fur and she held it closer.

Lucius sighed. “We already have so many gifts for him, I’m sure he won’t know if you kept the puppy for yourself.”

“Lucius! You bought him for Scorpius. We can’t keep him.”

Lucius stood and ruffled the puppy’s fur, smiling at Hermione. “That was a lie, darling. I bought him for you.”

“What?”

“I never intended to give my grandson a puppy. Draco and Astoria would murder me. I bought him for you.”

“But... Scorpius... puppy... and...” She promptly burst into tears. 

“You’ve been so missing Crookshanks, darling, I had hoped this would cheer you.” Luicus’ shoulders slumped, he had hoped the puppy would bring back her smile.

“Happy tears,” she told him and flung her free arm around him. “Very happy tears. Thank you, Lucius.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” He kissed her temple. “What shall you name him?”

Hermione looked at the puppy and a slow grin crossed her face. 

“Lucius, I’d like you to meet Abraxas.”


	5. Hermione and Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Strictly Lumione's Pop-up Visual-Prompt Drabble Game.  
> Picture prompt- 300 words

**JUST A DRINK**

“It’s just a drink, Ms Granger.”

“In my experience it’s never just a drink, Mr Malfoy.”

“Your experience?”

“Are you doubting I have any?”

“I’m certain you do, but I’m also certain your experience is limited.”

“How very presumptuous of you.”

“I’m rarely wrong.”

“This time you are.”

“Then pray tell me of your abundance of experience.”

“The last ‘just a drink’ I had ended up with me in bed with your son.”

“I expect it was a… pleasant experience?”

“Because he’s a Malfoy?”

“Because he was taught the proper way to please a woman.”

“Hmm, and was it you doing the teaching?”

“I instructed my son in proper etiquette, yes.”

“And does proper etiquette mean you instruct him to tie a woman’s hands to the headboard and fuck her five ways from Sunday?”

“I don’t recall that instruction.”

“Interesting. Maybe I should have ‘just a drink’ with you. Maybe I should instruct you in the ways of proper etiquette.”

“Maybe my son needs a new lesson in proper etiquette. The touch of a woman’s hands whilst making love to her is not something a man should overlook.”

“Is that what you want, Mr Malfoy? Me touching you while you fuck me?”

“Ms Granger, I do not fuck a woman. No man should ever just fuck a woman.”

“But what if that’s what she wants?”

“Then she’s not been with the right man.”

“And you are the right man?”

“In your extensive experience, you tell me?”

“You taught your son well, but I suspect there might be more for him to learn.”

“Would you prefer I spoke with him? Correct the errors?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Mr Malfoy. I mean you’re right here, and as I suspected, this is more than just a drink.”


End file.
